The Edge of Time
by ClaraLilles
Summary: Heaven est une fille rejetée des autres. Mais sa vie va changer le jour où elle rencontrera deux mages qui l'entraîneront avec eux dans leur guilde, Fairy Tail. Convaincue d'avoir droit au bonheur comme eux, elle s'habitue à sa nouvelle vie en tant que mage et reste aux côtés des gens qui l'ont acceptée. Mais le passé rattrape tout le monde... et Heaven n'échappe pas à la règle.


**A/N**** : Comme je l'ai dit quelques jours plus tôt, je voulais publier la fiction que j'avais faite il y a quelques années déjà sur Fairy Tail. Enfin, quelques années... C'est relatif. Cette fiction doit avoir deux ou trois ans. Donc il y a énormément de fautes, je sais (j'en fais toujours, mais moins, je crois), en relisant l'histoire, j'ai trouvé le tout assez niais, mais bon, comme elle n'est pas encore terminée, je voulais la publier SANS MODIFIER QUOI QUE CE SOIT. Voilà voilà ( : Hormis le Prologue (ce chapitre quoi), les chapitres m'ont l'air bien longs.**

**P.S : À certains passages, ce seront les POV des personnages, donc je le préciserai. Si jamais c'est omniscient, je ne mettrai rien. (la ligne grise servira de séparation entre deux POVs), et aussi, les pensées des personnages sera centrée et écrite en italique. Voilàààà ! (Je recopierai ce P.S à chaque chapitre pour prévenir, on ne sait jamais :D)**

** : Je tiens à remercier la lectrice qui m'a laissé une review sur ma fic "Un jour" : saches que ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, et que tout ce que tu dis est vrai. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vrai qu'une approche entre Gray et Juvia n'est pas aussi plausible à cause d'Ul, mais bon, notre imagination sert à un peu déformer la fiction Héhé 8'D . Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ton adorable review, et je prendrai compte de ton avis pour ma prochaine fic' Gruvia (parce que OUI Y'EN AURA D'AUTRES ! :D)**

* * *

**{ Heaven's POV }**

J'ai toujours été d'une nature distante avec les autres personnes m'entourant. On dit que je tiens ça de mon père. Peut-être était-ce vrai, qui sait ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents, la seule chose dont je me souviens, c'est de la douleur qu'on éprouve lorsque l'on se retrouve seul. Quand vous vous promenez, que vous entendez les enfants s'exclamer "Mes parents et moi, on va aller s'amuser au parc d'attractions !", "Je suis content, mes parents m'ont offert des cadeaux géniaux pour Noël, cette année !" , ça vous brise le cœur. Chaque soir, quand vous rentrez chez vous et qu'il n'y a personne pour vous dire "Bienvenue à la maison", ça blesse. Beaucoup plus que l'on peut penser. C'est quelque chose qui reste ancré en mémoire toute une vie, et qui ne jamais s'en va. Je ne connais pas la définition du mot "ami". Je n'en ai jamais eu, et je ne risque pas d'en avoir. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas, c'est que je crains le regard des autres. Les gens me haïssent, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. J'ai grandi seule, sans personne pour veiller sur moi, sans personne pour me guider... J'ai toujours été seule. D'après ce que les gens disent, mes parents étaient des héros réputés dans ma ville natale. C'étaient de puissants mages qui protégeaient tout leur entourage, quitte à en perdre la vie. J'ignore où je suis née, la seule chose dont je suis consciente , c'est que ça fait exactement deux ans que je vis à Magnoria. C'est un endroit comme les autres, où existe une guilde qui fait beaucoup parler d'elle ces derniers temps. Fairy Tail. Je ne faisais partie d'aucune guilde, je me contentais de gagner ma vie en livrant des missions de mon propre chef. Les gens me redoutaient plus que tout. Pourquoi ? Parce que certaines rumeurs me concernant disent que je ne suis pas "humaine". On dit que mon cœur est de glace, à cause de ma méchanceté envers les habitants. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est naturel chez moi, je ne suis pas à l'aise lorsque je suis entourée de personnes que je ne connais pas. Je m'appelle Heaven. Oui, "Heaven". "Heaven" comme "Paradis". Au début, j'étais fière de porter ce nom, mais au fil des années, plus je grandissais, plus mon nom a commencé à représenter un fardeau pour moi. Les gens ne me voyaient plus comme "Heaven", mais comme "Hell". L'Enfer. On disait que partout où j'allais, un désastre arrivait. Peut-être que j'étais maudite. On dit que mes parents m'ont appelé comme ça que je sois leur digne héritière, en tant que "Prêtresse Guerrière". Je pense que, même si j'en rêvais, je ne pourrai jamais être comme mes parents. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, seulement une mage qui tente de gagner sa vie en ressassant le passé dont elle n'a plus le souvenir. Alors que je regardais mon reflet s'évanouir dans l'eau, j'entendis des rires derrière moi. Un homme aux cheveux roses et une blonde rigolaient ensemble. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un chat bleu qui n'arrêtait pas de dire "Aye". Ils ne firent pas attention à moi, et j'entendis deux hommes sur un bateau parler à la blonde, en lui disant "Attention à toi, Lucy !", mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas y prêter attention. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison qui se trouvait derrière moi. Quelques heures plus tard, il fallut que je rentre chez moi. Ma maison se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. C'était une maison assez grande pour une personne, et très décorée. Avec l'argent que je gagnais grâce aux missions, j'avais assez pour m'acheter des décorations qui me plaisaient.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée — comme tous les matins d'été — par les oiseaux qui chantonnaient dans le ciel ensoleillé. Dans ces moments-là, j'aimais me mettre par la fenêtre et regarder les oiseaux. Je déjeuna en vitesse : quelques gâteaux à la vanille et un bon jus d'orange suffisaient à me réveiller complètement. Chaque fois que je sortais dehors, chaque matin, une question trônait dans ma tête : quelle journée m'attendait ?


End file.
